1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to children's amusement devices and, in particular, to a device for supporting a child in a rotational path around a vertical axis.
2. Description of the Invention is Background
Perhaps some of the fondest memories of most people's childhood experiences are the times when they visited a local amusement park or playground. It is usually during these trips that a child's fascination with rotary amusement rides first begins. Such devices may range from the typical carnival carrousel having riding horses mounted thereon to various types of playground equipment and toys such as those riding devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,368,132; 1,839,509; 2,018,655; and 4,286,781.
In today's busy world, however, parents, opportunities to take their children to the amusement park or local playground are often limited by various time constraints. As such, there is a need for portable amusement devices that may be safely operated in the child's home. However, the devices of the above-cited patents are not adapted for in home use due to their bulky construction.
The rotary amusement devices of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,785,896; 3,170,687; and 3,873,087, however, are portable and capable of being operated in the child's home. In all of these devices, the child is propelled on a rotating platform around a vertical post by grasping a circular handle that is affixed to the post. As the platform rotates, the child'grasp must be constantly changed to compensate for the every changing angular position of the platform relative to the vertical post. The rotational speed of the device is thus limited by how fast the child can move his or her hands around the handle member. Such hand movement is awkward and places a considerable amount of stress on the child'wrists.
This problem was addressed by the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,368,132 wherein a ratchet gear is mounted to the vertical post and is engaged by a spring loaded pawl that is attached to a handle member. By rotating the handle member, the rider may ratchet the platform around the post. However, while attempting to address the problem discussed above, a greater safety problem was created because the gear/pawl arrangement is totally exposed. In particular, a child may easily get a finger or article of clothing caught in the ratchet mechanism as the platform rotates around the post.
The subject invention is directed toward an improved design for rotary amusement devices which overcomes, among others, the above-discussed problems and which provides for a safer and more enjoyable ride.